Maybe This Christmas
by little-borgia
Summary: Maybe this Christmas will mean something more Maybe this year Love will appear Deeper than ever before And maybe forgiveness will ask us to call Someone we've loved Someone we've lost For reasons we can't quite recall Maybe this Chistmas Maybe they'll be an open door Maybe the star that's shown before will shine once more And maybe this Christmas will find us at last
1. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

 _Have a happy holiday_

 _Everyone dancing merrily_

 _In a new old fashioned way_

"It isn't Christmas yet," Alison whispered, blushing under the Christmas lights. Donnie was holding a gift in front of her. He had followed her around as she corrected the decorations.

She made sure the toys poked out of the top of the kids' stockings perfectly. She fixed the one light that had burnt out on the Christmas tree and made sure each ornament was turned to face the doorway.

"Ali, it looks perfect," Donnie whispered, eating the cookies and milk left out. Ali ignored him, adjusting the perfectly wrapped Christmas presents. She took a Christmas blanket, covering Oscar and Gemma, who were sound asleep on the couch.

"Ali," he repeated, refusing to let the wrapped present go. "Please?"

"Okay," she smiled. She hated when things didn't go according to plan but they had worked so hard to fix their marriage and she knew how much this one gift meant to him. Her brown eyes twinkled under the Christmas lights as she grabbed the box. She slid one nail under the tape, perfectly opening it. "You did a really good job on the wrapping," she praised.

"Thanks. I tried to follow your directions," Donnie puffed his chest out, proud of his achievement in a boyish way.

As she slid the gift from the wrapping paper she gasped. It was an unopened, vintage Easy Bake Oven.

"Donnie," she breathed. "I-"

"You wanted one as a little girl. To practice-"

"-being a perfect mommy," they both finished the sentence in unison.

"How did you find it?"

"Christmas magic."

"It's the most thoughtful gift, Donnie" she cupped his face, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Ali," he whispered, kissing her. "Let's try it out," he smiled. He was so proud of himself that she couldn't help but nod in agreement.

They mixed the cheap batter for the chocolate chip cookies. "It looks good," he whispered. She dipped one pinkie in the runny batter, holding it up to his mouth.

He sucked the mixture off her finger before kissing her deeply.

She slid the pan under the light bulb, watching it. Donnie couldn't take his eyes off her. It was the closest he'd come to picturing Alison as a little girl. Her eyes were wide in excitement and anticipation as she waited for the chocolate chip cookie to finish.

When the time was up, she frowned. The mixture was still runny. "I did it wrong," she whispered sadly.

"Ali, you're trying to bake cookies under a lightbulb. It isn't an exact science."

She took a spoon, taking a bite of the batter. "It doesn't taste half bad," she whispered, sitting in his lap. They took turns eating the uncooked cookie dough.

"Donnie?" She finally whispered, looking up at him. "I ... I know that I'm not easy-"

He smirked but stopped when he saw her disapproving glance.

"But you never stop trying. You never give up on me-"

"You don't give up on someone you love," he reminded her.

"All this business with my sisters..."

"Ali, I love your sisters. They're all so unique and special, but you're the best one. You're the only one I love."

"I love you, Donnie. And I'm lucky to have you," she whispered, curling into him. "Do you think you'll get what you wanted this year?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think I already did," he whispered.


	2. Bells in the Falling Snow

_Where carolers sing below_

 _With bells in the falling snow_

 _Their shadows against the white_

 _On streets of electric light_

"You can't be serious," Delphine laughed. "You know the risk of disease."

"Del, its tradition."

"It's disgusting," Her accent was thick as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's tradition," Cosima smiled.

"No, escargot is tradition," Delphine smirked. Now it was Cosima who wrinkled her nose. "What you have is raw eggs."

"When you add the nutmeg, it becomes eggnog," Cosima offered, holding the drink towards Delphine's lips. "And bourbon. You do like bourbon..."

Delphine smiled, knowing her weakness for bourbon. Cosima lifted the glass, taking a sip and licking the white residue from her lips. Delphine licked her own lips, her eyes clouding with desire.

"I'll lick that milk mustache if you try it," Cosima offered, shaking the glass so the ice cubes made a soft clinging noise.

"You'll try the caviar?" Delphine raised an eyebrow.

"If you drink all of it. One gulp."

Delphine tossed her blond hair back, polishing off the entire glass of eggnog in one sip. The minute she finished, she pulled Cosima into a passionate kiss, sucking her lower lip as she moaned into the kiss. Instantly, their hands were all over each other, frantic to unleash their passion. The sound of sizzling water interrupted them and Delphine gasped. "The feast!"

Delphine drained the pot, letting shrimp and lobster fall into the sink. She pulled the broiler, putting oysters and scallops on a serving tray.

"We don't need that much food," Cosima laughed.

"It's tradition."

"It's overkill. A dozen desserts..."

"What?" Delphine gasped, recounting the desserts. "Oh, no it's 13. It's good."

"13?"

"It's to symbolize Jesus and the apostles," Delphine whispered.

"I didn't realize you were so religious," Cosima said aloud.

"I'm not sure what I believe anymore," Delphine said softly. "Some things have changed my way of thinking."

"For the better or for worse?" Cosima pushed. Delphine rarely spoke of her feelings on Cosima's heritage. She just accepted that Cosima was a clone. She never brought her personal feelings into the mix. But that was how she was. Delphine was a scientist; a doctor. She kept her feelings and scientific evidence separate.

"You know the answer," Delphine said softly. "I was surprised to fall in love with the person I was supposed to monitor-"

"324b21," Cosima added.

"But, surprising as it was to fall in love with a clone, I was surprised to fall in love with a woman..."

"Because of that boyfriend in Paris?" Cosima laughed, remembering the lie Delphine told.

"Do you want to give our gifts while the feast cools?" Delphine whispered, partially to change the subject and partially out of excitement.

"No shoes."

"What?"

"French Santa leaves gifts and fruit in your shoes."

"He's for children!" Delphine laughed. "My shoes are too expensive to hold fruit!"

Cosima returned, carrying an array of gifts. Delphine felt herself grow nervous. She wasn't used to such elaborate gifts. She only had a few for Cosima.

"I didn't get you so many gifts," Delphine frowned, glancing down.

"That's the French way, I get it. Besides, clones are the hardest to shop for," she joked, rolling her eyes.

Delphine unwrapped her gifts, ranging from tea infusers shaped like a test tube to expensive shoes. "Your last gift is in the bedroom." When she saw Delphine's expression, she laughed. "It isn't sex..."

In the bedroom, Cosima had purchased individual pieces to create an entire nativity scene, including the village people and farmers.

"A crèche," Delphine gasped, kneeling in front of it. Her long fingers touched the pieces, admiring each of them. "Cosima..."

"I wanted to keep the French tradition alive. Noel Joyeux, Delphine."

"Noel Joyeux, Cherie. And now, for your gifts..." she handed two elegantly wrapped gifts to Cosima.

Inside the first was a beautiful necklace laying on top of a dress that was bohemian enough to suit Cosima and elegant enough to wear to a fancy event.

"I thought you could wear it to a fancy dinner..."

"Are you asking me on a date, Dr Cormier?" Cosima winked. "Where did you have in mind?"

"That's the second box," she smiled, trying to hide her nerves.

Inside, Cosima found plane tickets and passports. "France?" She whispered, staring up at Delphine, her eyes wide.

"I want to show you where I grew up. I want to share my life with you, Cosima." When Cosima didn't reply, Delphine bit her lower lip. "You don't like it?" Her brown eyes looked shattered.

"No, I want to go. Je t'aime, Delphine," she whispered.

"I love you, too."


	3. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

_Here we are as in olden days_

 _Happy golden days of yore_

 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_

 _Gather near to us once more_

"Fe, come on." Sarah laughed, grabbing the eggnog from Felix's hand. "This stuff is really good."

"Yeah, I know."

"Shut up. What's in it?"

"Bourbon, Rum and Cognac."

"All three? Bloody hell, Fe. I'll be hungover on Christmas morning," she laughed. She grabbed his drink, finishing it as she flopped down on the couch. She looked around. She loved his studio, she always had. And he painted over it constantly, making it a constant work of art. The apartment was so much like Felix, always changing and always a masterpiece.

"Thinking about Helena's adventures in babysitting?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"No, no. I'm sure she's fine. Kira is taking good care of her," Sarah smiled, knowing Helena was a loose cannon. "Is Adele coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And the clone club?" She asked.

"Well, Helena is with Kira and Mrs S-"

"Duh."

"Alison and Donnie are coming with Oscar and Gemma-"

"I'll bet Kira is excited," Felix smiled.

"She's always wanted cousins."

"Oh, I remember..."

"She tried to set you up with her teacher!" Sarah remembered, breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Her female teacher!"

"She was like 40!" Sarah laughed, clutching her stomach as she remembered simpler times.

"Hey," Felix whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this. I've missed just being us. I'm glad you took a night away from-"

"It isn't about taking away, Fe. You're my family." She knew how painful this journey had been on him. He always thought they were equals. As kids, it was them against the world. Now, it was the clone club against everyone. He loved the sisters, but the more sisters he had, the more he realized he only wanted one.

"Cosima?" He whispered, ending his sentimental moment.

"And Delphine," she bit her lip. Things had always been rocky between Sarah and Delphine. Sarah was always so passionate and willing to fight. Delphine was the opposite. She came across as cold and by the books. Probably why she replaced Dr Leekie. Sarah took it as a lack of love for Cosima, which immediately angered her. Cosima was smart and sensitive and kind. How could Delphine react so casually about someone so perfect?

Of course, her reasoning was shattered when Cosima got sick. Sarah stood by, helpless as Cosima lay lifeless in a hospital bed. It was Delphine who handled her care. Delphine who stepped in as her doctor. And Delphine who pressed her body against Cosima's, making Sarah realize how small and fragile Cosima truly was. Sarah saw Delphine under a new light, this beautiful angel sent to love Cosima back to life.

Still, Sarah was a prideful woman. Delphine being sent away only helped Sarah ignore the problem. Even with Delphine back and the couple together, Sarah had never apologized to Delphine. More than that, she had never shown an ounce of gratitude for what she did. Deep down she knew it was Delphine who Cosima recovered for and she was powerless to try and explain it to Delphine.

"Sarah?"

"It's just weird with Delphine and I," she took another sip of eggnog.

"It's not weird. You just don't accept them."

"You of all people know I don't care if you're gay. I've been gay!" She threw her hands up. Felix knew she had an attraction for men and women. And she didn't care about anyone's sexuality.

"You don't care that they're gay. It's Delphine you don't accept. You don't like her."

"It isn't that," Sarah said. "I don't know her."

"Did you try?"

"She isn't like my sisters. She isn't made of the same things as me."

"Either is Donnie."

"Donnie is..." she laughed. "Donnie is too clumsy and bloody stupid to hate."

"So you hate Delphine because she's not stupid?"

"I can't guarantee she'll never break Cosima's heart," she finally admitted. "She's a threat."

"You can't guarantee that she will."

"If I open up to her, I'll feel responsible if she breaks it off with Cos."

"Did you ever express this to her?"

"How can I explain it to her?"

"She's a smart woman. She'll understand."


	4. Miss Grinch

_Your soul is an appalling dump heap_

 _Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment_

 _Of deplorable rubbish imaginable_

 _Mangled up in tangled up knots!_

Helena laughed obnoxiously, small pieces of candy cane spraying out of her mouth. She laughed so loudly that Kira giggled, watching her.

"The grinch steal the Christmas!" She laughed, glancing at Kira.

"That isn't supposed to be funny," Kira corrected her.

"He steal the Christmas," Helena explained, waiting for Kira to laugh. She furrowed her brow the same way her mother always did. "This not funny?" She asked, her Ukrainian accent thick with every word.

"It's sad. The little kids wake up with nothing," Kira whispered. When the animated movie showed a little girl, Cindy Loo Hoo, Helena looked at Kira, suddenly making the connection.

"Grinch steal Kira Christmas?"

"It could be. Another little girl," Kira nodded.

"They kill this Grinch!" She yelled, suddenly enraged.

"No, no killing," she whispered.

"Why no killing?"

"They got to know him," she explained. "Sometimes, people seem so scary until you get to know them." Kira nudged gently.

"I seem scary?"

"At first you did."

"I scare you?" She asked.

"Yeah," she admitted. "You scared all of us. Mommy was a little scared. Alison was a lot scared. I think even Cosima was scared," she scratched her head, wondering what her Aunt Cosima would be like when she was scared. She must have been, the little girl figured. Aunt Helena used to seem scary.

"But I don't take Kira Christmas. Why I scare you?"

"Well, you sound like Natasha," she giggled.

"Who Natasha? A sestra?"

"No, on Rocky and Bullwinkle," she giggled. "Natasha is bad.

"I was bad like Natasha? Bad like Grinch?"

"Well..." Kira thought really hard how to explain it. "The Grinch does bad things because he wants to be included..."

"I do bad thing to be sestra?" Helena realized. Kira didn't need to reply, they both knew the answer.

"The movie isn't over yet, Helena." Kira curled up next to her aunt, curling under the blanket.

As the Grinch saved Christmas, Helena sniffled.

"Aunt Helena, are you crying?" Kira asked, glancing up. "Christmas is saved."

"They love the Grinch?"

"Yeah, they really love the Grinch."

"And Cindy Loo Hoo?"

"I think she loves the Grinch the most," Kira whispered, knowing they weren't talking about the Grinch anymore. "I love you, Aunt Helena."

"I love you, Kira," Helena hugged the little girl tightly.


	5. Santa's Little Helper

_I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)_

 _To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

"Is this hide and seek?" Cosima called, slowly walking down the hallway.

"No, it is mostly hide," Delphine's voice called from the bathroom.

"Come out."

"I can't!"

"Let me see..."

"It is mortifying," Delphine laughed.

"I bought it just for you..."

"I could have preferred lingerie," she offered. "Perhaps I could come out _nu_..."

"If you're trying to come out completely naked, this outfit must be worth it," Cosima laughed. She knew Delphine wouldn't be thrilled with the idea, but Cosima saw it in the store and found it adorable and oddly arousing.

The bathroom doorknob rattled and Delphine slowly walked out, her head down to hide how red she was from embarrassment. She had green stilettos with curly tips at the toes. She had green and white striped knee high socks with ruffled lace at the top, stopping right at Delphine's mid thigh. She had an elf themed pinafore with ruffled green underneath. She even wore elf ears over her own and a matching green hat that held her perfect tendrils of blonde curls under it.

"Pauvre petit chou," Cosima laughed, repeating the phrase she originally thought meant puppy.

"That does not mean puppy," Delphine reminded her, burying her head in her hands. She had such a strong sense of her own personal style and this was all wrong.

"Poor little cabbage. I remember," Cosima whispered, kissing the backs of her hands as she exposed Delphine's face. "You look incredible. Better than my fantasies."

"You fantasize about the elves?" Delphine tilted her head skeptically.

"I fantasize about you," Cosima purred, kissing the corners of her mouth. Delphine grinned, her hands on Cosima's hips. Cosima left a tiny kiss on the mole by Delphine's lip. She knew Delphine saw it as a flaw, a mistake. But Cosima loved it. She loved every inch of Delphine in a way she thought only existed in the movies.

"I want to try something," Cosima winked. "If you want..." she wiggled a candy cane in front of Delphine. The blonde began to breath heavy. Cosima was always so adventurous about their sex life. Delphine was always surprised and always satisfied.

"What are you going to do?" She panted, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

Cosima sucked the end of the candy cane, holding it to Delphine's lips. Delphine obliged, with a smile. "That is the most innocent idea you've ever had," she smiled.

Without warning, Cosima let her hand fall, pushing the candy cane inside Delphine. She gasped, arching her back at the feeling. She bit her lower lip, moaning softly. Cosima returned the candy cane to Delphine's lips. Delphine gave an inquisitive glance, but gave in, tasting the tainted treat. Cosima bent down, kissing Delphine so she could taste both flavors.

"Cos," Delphine panted, tossing her head back. The fake ears and hat fell to the floor but neither girl noticed.

Cosima kept using the candy cane, switching the feeling of the candy inside her and the feeling of Cosima's lips and tongue tasting her. Cosima loved being able to give Delphine a release. She knew Delphine was more uptight than she was. Everyone knew Delphine was uptight. It wasn't enough for Cosima to see Delphine peaceful and calm, she needed to know that she was the one who gave that to Delphine. Of course, it didn't hurt that Cosima couldn't go ten minutes without wanting skin to skin contact with her in any and every way possible. She didn't stop until she felt Delphine hit her peak.

"I'm not always so good with telling you how I feel," Delphine admitted when Cosima wrapped her arms around her.

"I know how you feel, Del."

"No, I can barely understand it. Cosima, you are..." she struggled to find the right words. "I used to think of my work and how the science was the goal. The science was my reason for every decision..."

"God, I love it when you talk science to me," Cosima kissed her neck, letting her tongue drag over the sensitive skin as Delphine whispered out a sensual moan.

"You're all of it. You're the science. You're my faith. You're my reason for living."

"I love you, too" Cosima whispered, kissing Delphine deeply. Cosima let her forehead rest against Delphine's, grateful for even such an innocent touch.


	6. Home for the Holidays

It was a rare occasion when Cosima woke before Delphine, but Christmas always brought out the child in her. She woke at 6:30, bursting with excitement for the day. Delphine was curled against her, one arm on top of her pillow and one arm under it. Cosima smiled, watching the woman sleep. She loved how peaceful Delphine always looked asleep and she found it adorable the way she always hugged her pillow as she slept. Cosima let her fingertips brush the fluffy blonde curls from Delphine's face. Delphine stirred, one eye slowly opening as she smiled immediately.

"Merry Christmas, my love" she whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas," Cosima leaned up.

"No, no," Delphine laughed, covering her mouth. "I need to brush my teeth."

"No, all you need to do is kiss me," Cosima whispered, kissing her gently. Delphine let one hand rest on Cosima's cheek, tenderly stroking it as she kissed her, deepening the kiss.

"Do you still want to brush your teeth?" Cosima raised an eyebrow. Delphine flipped her over, pinning her down, a move that was uncharacteristic of Delphine, but exactly what Cosima desired.

"I want to make love to my girlfriend," she purred.

"I can't deny you on Christmas," Cosima purred, her mouth opening with arousal. Cosima pulled Delphine into a heated kiss before Delphine lowered herself under the blankets.

"Del," Cosima panted at the feel of her lips on her intimacy. She arched her back, letting Delphine lick and kiss her feverishly. "Can this be our Christmas tradition?" She panted, already close to an orgasm.

By the time Cosima came, Delphine was resting her head on Cosima's chest, letting it rise and fall with each of Cosima's breaths.

"We could stay in bed all day," she whispered. Cosima gently scratched at the curls, knowing Delphine was nervous.

"We're going to have a good day," Cosima whispered.

"I should shower," Delphine sighed, trying to hide her disappointment. The other clones could be awkward, but there was such a tension with Sarah. She'd never admit to Cosima, but she missed France over the holidays. Christmas was hard for her. She'd also never admit it, but she wouldn't want to spend her free time with Sarah regardless. But, she promised Cosima to try to love each of them.

Cosima showered after Delphine. Delphine smiled, already knowing how it would end. Cosima took longer showers than anyone she had ever met. It was no wonder she was constantly late. Luckily, it gave Delphine more than enough time to straighten her hair.

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked when she stepped out of the shower. Delphine was always beautiful, but she could feel the worrying on her face.

"I'm fatigued," Delphine whispered. "I don't feel well."

"Delphine," she said softly. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not nervous, I just think I should rest. I could read my novel and drink my tea..."

"Christmas should be spent with family," Cosima whispered. Delphine glanced down, and Cosima immediately realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean that. I sounded like a total dick considering-"

"I made the choice to stay with you. I could have gone home..."

"You didn't want to leave me?" Cosima smiled.

"Oui."

"You won't regret coming," she whispered.

"If I go," Delphine tried although she knew she'd end up going.

"Your hair looks so beautiful straight," Cosima whispered. "I want everyone to see it..."

"You prefer my hair straight?" Delphine asked, suddenly nervous. Cosima took a step forward.

"The only preference I have is you," she panted.

"I'll go," Delphine whispered, offering a sad smile.

"Good, because Kira is excited to see you," she smiled. Delphine couldn't help but smile back. She was so attracted to Cosima's smile.

They were the last to arrive, which Delphine expected. But it was worth it, they looked good together.

"Cosima," Delphine breathed when she saw her. She began rattling off in French.

"In English."

"I'm sorry. You make my brain go haywire," she admitted. Cosima had her dreadlocks down and wore a crimson bandage dress. She was both elegant and bohemian at once. "You're perfect," she blurted, blushing at her obvious reaction.

"You look like a 50's housewife," Cosima whispered when she saw her. Delphine had her long hair straightened and wore a light silver dress and matching heels.

"Are you ready?" Cosima asked, raising an eyebrow. Delphine smiled softly, but said nothing. She wasn't sure if she was ready.

Still, Cosima drove her to Mrs. S's.

"Auntie Cosima!" Kira yelled, jumping into her aunts arms. "I'm sorry, are you strong?" She asked, her little fingers on Cosima's dreadlocks.

"I'll always muster my strength for you," Cosima whispered as Oscar and Gemma approached.

"Show us a science experiment!" Oscar begged.

"Please?" Kira added.

"Okay, okay..."

"Not near the kitchen. I'm cooking!" Siobhan yelled.

"Do you need help?" Delphine offered softly.

"No. Thank you, dear."

Delphine felt the jolt of anxiety. She was hoping to be able to just hide in the kitchen. Instead, she stepped closer to where Donnie and Alison were standing.

"Delphine, Merry Christmas," Alison chirped. Alison wore a dark green skirt and white sweater. Donnie wore a sweater in the same shade of green and a pair of khakis.

"You look beautiful, Alison. Merry Christmas to you both."

"Did you and Cosima have a good Christmas morning?" Alison offered, unsure what to say.

"They don't have kids. Remember how we spent Christmas mornings before the kids?" Donnie chuckled.

"Donnie!" She hissed, turning red from embarrassment.

"Alison, could you help us set the table?" Felix offered, stealing away Delphine's escape.

"Hello and good Christmas!" Helena called, her mouth full of food.

"Merry Christmas, Helena," Delphine smiled.

"Delphine? Could we have a word?" Sarah whispered from the doorway.

"Uhhh... I ..." Delphine stammered. "Yeah, okay," she finally relented.

"Look, I know it's uncomfortable for both of us," Sarah started in the hallway. "Let's just get it out in the open, yeah? I know you don't always see eye to eye. We've both upset the other."

Delphine let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Sarah demanded.

"I've been reacting to you, Sarah. It is ironic to me that you've taken it the wrong way..."

"Now just a minute..."

"No. Our first meeting I protected you. Did you consider what would happen to me if Leekie found out I knew who you were?"

"They had my kid!"

"Did you consider what they could have done to Cosima? Did you say thank you?"

"You lied to Cosima," Sarah shrugged, knowing she had a point.

"Yes. I did. And I would do it again-"

"You sound like a great girlfriend..."

"Don't!" Delphine raised her voice. "I have kept Cosima safe. I have helped cure her. I have protected her. I have defended her. If you don't like me, fine. Criticize my personality. Criticize my choices and my decisions. But don't pretend I haven't loved Cosima with all I have."

Sarah sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Delphine. Look, it's a lot to handle us. Alison is a bit obsessive," she chuckled. "And Helena can be overwhelming for all of us..."

Delphine laughed. "I love Cosima. But within my job, Helena is the easiest clone."

"Helena?"

"She's not moody. She doesn't lie to me. She doesn't hide things from me."

"Helena as the teachers pet," Sarah ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe it."

"You and her are mirror twins," she smiled. "All the things within you are the opposite of her."

"So I'm the hardest to deal with?" Sarah whispered, glancing up.

"I didn't say that."

"But its true. Your protecting me, even still. I've made it hard for you?"

"Yes. You told Cosima many times not to trust me. If Cosima didn't trust her heart, I would have lost her because of you."

"I don't want Cosima to get hurt."

"I have a much higher stake in Cosima's happiness. I had planned on asking her to marry me-"

"What? Why haven't you?"

"I've yet to fulfill her demands," she said honestly. "I won't ask her to marry me until I've proven I'm worthy."

"What demand?" Sarah asked.

"To completely love each of the clones," she said, glancing up at Sarah.


	7. All I want for Christmas is you

Delphine bit her lip, watching the festivities. She tried to shake the nervousness she felt, but it was no use. She shouldn't have confronted Sarah, especially on Christmas. And she never should have said she wanted to marry Cosima. She hadn't even gotten to know if Cosima wanted to get married, not everyone did. And they had so many obstacles. She was moving too fast.

Since they had gotten back, Sarah had pulled Alison into the corner, whispering softly to each other. Delphine tried to pretend she didn't notice, but Alison wasn't very good at hiding things. She glanced at Delphine any moment that she didn't think Delphine was watching. After, Alison scurried to Felix and to Donnie while Sarah pulled Mrs S aside.

"Delphine, do you want to make snowflakes with me?" Kira asked.

"I'd love to. Will you teach me?" Delphine knelt down to the child. She knew how to make snowflakes, but she always loved letting Kira explain things. She secretly wished Kira would grow up to be a school teacher, something Delphine wanted to do as a little girl.

"Sure!" Kira smiled.

"Maybe you want to ask Oscar and Gemma? You could teach us all." Kira seemed excited by the idea and raced to tell her cousins.

When Sarah looked up from her conversation with Mrs S, she saw Delphine, carefully cutting her cardboard paper and following Kira's directions exactly. Kira was showing Oscar, Gemma and Delphine how to cut paper snowflakes as Helena watched.

"We eat the snowflakes?"

"No, Aunt Helena!" Gemma giggled.

"They're to hang up!" Oscar added.

"You make snowflakes good enough to eat," Helena told the kids, offering Delphine a wink. It amazed Delphine how much the kids loved Helena. They clung to her every word. And Helena loved them, too. The kids brought out a side of Helena that had been hidden all her life. It always saddened Delphine to think about Helena's early days. She didn't deserve the upbringing she had. No one did.

"Helena?" Sarah called.

"Yes, sestra?"

"Get over here, meathead."

Helena smiled, jumping up to talk to her sister. Delphine tried to analyze Helena's reaction, but it was a lost cause.

"Kira, I want to check on your Aunt Cosima. I'll be right back," Delphine whispered. Kira nodded. She was young, but she understood what being sick meant.

Delphine found Cosima curled in the bed. Mrs. S had insisted that she get some rest before they eat. She expected Cosima to be asleep, but she smiled softly. "It's a Christmas miracle. I got what I wanted," she smiled.

"You already got the girl. You don't need to flirt so much," Delphine chuckled. "You could save your strength."

"If I died flirting with you, I wouldn't even be mad," Cosima laughed.

"Don't talk like that," Delphine pleaded. She understood the sarcasm and the wit, but she couldn't wrap her mind over Cosima's morbid sense of humor. She couldn't think of anything ever happening to Cosima, let alone joke of such a thing.

"I didn't mean it. I've been doing a lot better..."

"Even in perfect health, I don't want to imagine such a thing."

"Hey, it's okay," Cosima whispered. Delphine laid next to her over the blanket, letting her forehand rest against Cosima's. Cosima stroked her hair softly.

"Delphine, can I have a word with my sister?" Sarah asked from the doorway.

Delphine nodded, stunned. She didn't understand how Sarah could ruin such a perfect, gentle moment. There was such a tranquility with her and Cosima and it broke her heart that it ended after a few short moments.

Still, trying to give Cosima a perfect Christmas, she nodded, kissing Cosima's forehead as she headed out. She went to the bathroom, knowing she was on the verge of tears.

"You okay, chicken?" Mrs S asked when Delphine returned.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for inviting me today."

"The rims of your eyes are red."

"The holidays make me a little bit homesick. And I worry..."

"Cosima seems much stronger today."

"I worry about more than just today for her," Delphine whispered.

"You've taken good care of her. You're a good doctor."

"I didn't do it as her doctor," Delphine said, slightly offended.

"No, I just meant you're a smart girl. She's lucky to have all the pieces of you," Miss S said, squeezing her shoulder as she went back to the kitchen.

When Sarah and Cosima emerged from the bedroom, Delphine rushed to Cosima's side. "How do you feel?" She asked, her hands on her lovers sides. "You don't want to rest?"

"Well, I heard Kira was teaching snowflakes 101 and I just had to fit it in," Cosima smiled, taking Delphine's hand and heading back over to the kids, where Helena was already failing at making snowflakes.

"Helena," Kira giggled. "You have to cut gently."

"I gut the paper like a fish!"

"Why don't you try gutting the fish like a snowflake?" Cosima asked, sliding into the seat next to Helena.

"Is she always so silly?" Kira asked, looking up at Delphine.

"Always. It's exhausting," Delphine smiled, giving a soft smile to her girlfriend.

"Mommy says anytime she calls you're in bed." Oscar added.

Cosima glanced backwards at Alison, whose eyes widened. Delphine laughed, biting her lower lip.

"I think it's finally ready," Felix called as the others headed to the dining room.

When the kids ran off, Delphine clutched Cosima's hand, pulling her back. "You know, Cosima..." she started.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. I just ... I love you so much. I couldn't go another minute without telling you," Delphine whispered, her hands cupping Cosima's face as she kissed her.

"I know. And I love you too."

Cosima let her hand rest on Delphine's thigh at the table. She knew Delphine was on edge, but assumed it was the holiday. After all, it was just today that Sarah had approached them about her plan. Delphine couldn't know, could she?

"I wanted to make a toast of sorts," Sarah said, rising from her chair. Delphine felt herself grow anxious. She didn't know why Sarah had that effect on her, but it was uncontrollable.

"Get on with it. I'm hungry." Felix whined.

"Yes, sestra. I'm hungry." Helena agreed.

"We all know," Alison sighed.

"Anyway," Sarah continued. "I never had a real family growing up-"

"That's offensive," Felix scoffed. Mrs S nodded. Sarah sighed.

"What I mean is I never fully felt I belonged. And I feel that now. Not only with each of my sisters. But Felix, Mrs S, I know you'll always have my back and Kira's back. And Donnie, you've been really great for Alison. But I think it's time we make the family a little bigger." Delphine noticed her name was not included, but was not surprised.

"You're pregnant?" Delphine asked, shocked, but happy for her. The question elicited random giggles from the table. "I missed something?" She asked softly.

"No, I was referring to you, Delphine. You've been there for Cosima. And in doing so, you've been there for each and every one of us. I was wrong not to trust you-"

"We met under unusual circumstance," she shrugged. If it were the other way around, she wouldn't have trusted Sarah completely. And if it weren't for Cosima, she may not trust her even now.

"But you proved yourself and I wasn't taking notice. Today, us talking really meant a lot."

Delphine nodded. "For me also, Sarah," she whispered, smiling softly.

"I want to invite you to join our family."

Delphine gave a sideways glance to Cosima. She wasn't sure what she meant.

"You told Sarah you wanted to marry me," Cosima whispered. Delphine's face turned red and her eyes widened.

"I didn't ... I mean..." she stammered nervously.

"I want to marry you, too" Cosima whispered.

"You said you wouldn't propose until you've proven that you love us all," Sarah reminded her. "But the only one who thinks the promise isn't fulfilled is you. So we're proposing-"

"They're arrange marriaging us," Cosima smiled. "My family wants to make you my wife."

"I do. I will. I accept!" Delphine blurted instantly.

"This a long toast," Helena whined as Cosima and Delphine kissed.

"Okay, okay. Let's eat," Mrs S cried. Everyone around them began dishing portions and passing dishes around.

"You're my fiancée," Cosima whispered, squeezing her thigh.

"This is a perfect Christmas." Delphine smiled, studying her new family.


End file.
